


For No One

by Sinloi



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinloi/pseuds/Sinloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If a tree falls in a forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For No One

Brain matter dots the bottom of his pant leg like some sick art Nuevo design. He swears he can hear bits of skull crackling under his boot heel. His hands are clean, unblemished, but there’s blood splatter on his shirt; drops of it on his cheek.

Walt looks away from the sight in front of him, tightens his fists and closes his eyes. Tilts his face up to meet the sun. He counts the seconds, the space in between. Five, twenty, sixty-six…

He reaches one hundred entirely too soon. He moves back and away; halting footsteps in the sand. He’s unable to look at the boy. Stares, instead, at his gun. It’s cold now. 

Like Jesse.

“I do love you, Jesse.” Walt says, eyes still lingering on the weapon in his hand. He lifts it easy, not nearly as heavy a thing as he once imagined it to be. It fits snug beneath his chin.

And if his words had indeed stated the sentiment he felt, then the gunshot that echoed after only amplified it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't know what I'm doing. I just write shit, and sometimes it's alright. No beta. All faults are my own. Hope it was fucking sad. :)


End file.
